Tragedy
by TaleofUrban
Summary: I am writing this for my Creative Writing class as a project and I chose to do Law And Order SVU: "Gone Baby Gone" episode where Sheila and Detective Olivia Benson get into a fight over Noah and it all ends in a bloody mess. I thought it would be interesting to write a version with Elliot and changed things up a bit. This is my first fanfic. Please review about what I


I am writing this for my Creative Writing class as a project and I chose to do _Law And Order SVU_ : "Gone Baby Gone" episode where Sheila and Detective Olivia Benson get into a fight nover Noah and it all ends in a bloody mess. I thought it would be interesting to write a version with Elliot and changed things up a bit. This is my first fanfic. Please review about what I can do to improve.

 **Title: Tragedy**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I only wish I did.

 **Author's Note:** Hello! I am posting this as a part of an assignment for my creative writing class. We needed to create a fic, post it, and get feedback from readers about what we could do better. I'd really appreciate any comments I could get so that I can improve as a writer. Thanks in advance!

Benson then pulls in Sheila's driveway and starts to slowly get out. As she then makes her way around the house she finds a window cracked open and she steadily makes her way into the house. Then all of a sudden she hears Sheila yelling for Noah to come downstairs.

Then as Sheila and Noah enter the dining room where Benson was hiding and then all of a sudden Benson gets up and pulls her gun out on Sheila and yells "Sheila it's over just give me back Noah".

"Never, he's mine."

Then Sheila grabs Noah and runs upstairs, not soon after Olivia followed them up the front staircase. Little did Benson know Sheila grabbed her gun in her safe and was hiding upstairs in the closet.

"Come on Sheila it does have to end like this, we can just say it was a misunderstanding and nobody has to get hurt. Just give Noah and it all can end and nobody has to go to jail."

"You're lying."

"No, Sheila does not just give me Noah back" saying sincerely.

"He's not yours, he's my kid."

Benson continued to slowly make her way up the long creaky staircase.

"Come on Sheila we can put this all behind us."

"No! He's mine, he's much safer with me out here than out there in the nasty city."

Then Sheila jumps out of the closet and tackles Benson down the staircase. Sheila then gets up and takes Benson's.

"Sheila come on let's talk."

"There's nothing to talk about he's my kid that's, that" Sheila yelled.

"I know Sheila I was just trying to take care of Noah."

"Well, it's here for him. So, you can just leave us be and get out of here."

" Sheila, can you just let me hug him and say goodbye one last time."

Sheila then starts to pace around the room.

"No!, you'll just take him from me."

Then Sheila starts to raise her gun up and points it straight at Benson.

 **Bang!**

The whole room then goes quiet and it seems like forever until Sheila then drops to the floor.

"Are you okay?" Stabler asked.

"Yeah thanks, call for a bus." Benson replied.

Then Benson runs upstairs frantically.

.

"Noah are you okay?" Benson yelled as she started to cry

All of a sudden Benson starts to run around through the rooms frantically yelling

"Noah come out baby mommy's here" Benson wispered as she then started to quiver

Then she noticed that there's a door locked and she kicks in it in and she see's Noah's unconscious body floating in the bathtub.

" We need a bus on 749 Cruze Drive" Benson cries out as she then falls to the floor

Stabler then darts up the stairs and starts to yell

"What's wrong, what's going on is Noah okay? Stabler stated as he turned the corner

"Noah's not breathing" Olivia replied as she started to panic

Then Benson starts to perform CPR on Noah and continues doing chest compressions.

Then sirens start to blair louder and louder as they drew closer and closer and Benson never gave up hope.

"Come on Noah you can make come on baby" Benson whispered

Then after a couple of minutes, the paramedics then arrived and then rushed up the stairs and caring the stretcher and as soon as they entered the bathroom they took Noah and placed him on the stretcher.

Benson continued to cry as they carried her kid out of the house. Then as they reached the ambulance they wouldn't let her on. Benson and Stabler then ran over into Benson's car and followed the ambulance to the hospital. As they enter the hospital she is greeted by Munch and Tutuola in the waiting room. Benson then walks over to the nurses' desk and starts to talk to the head the nurse. Then she finds out that Noah is in surgery and he is gonna make a great recovery. She then is so relieved and Stabler comes over and gives her a hug.

"Don't worry he will be fine " Stable said, "don't worry"

"I know" Benson replied as she started to cry " but he's all I got"

"I know but, the Doc said he'll be fine," Stabler said with a calm voice

Then moments later they found out that Sheila passed away while undergoing surgery. As hours continued to pass Olivia got worried little and little each more as she thought about Noah.

"Do you want a coffee?" Stabler asked

"No, i'm fine" Olivia replied

Not even a half an hour later Noah came out of surgery and the head nurse went over and told Olivia that Noah is out of surgery.


End file.
